Road Trip
by poegrrll
Summary: Logan & Jubilee go on a road trip to fix their broken hearts & discover the person that you have been looking for is right in front of your face! L/J based One of my firat fanfics so be gentle if it's not written that well. Trust me I already beat myself


**Road Trip! Part 1**

**By Logan & Nikki**

(Disclaimer, Wolverine and Jubilee are not ours! (Sigh) They belong to Marvel. The song I DO (CHERISH YOU) also does not belong to us. It belongs to Mark Willis. This is just a story about them going on a much needed road trip. To take back their broken hearts. Sit back, relax, pull up a beer and relax)

It was 12:45 in the morning as Jubilation Lee knocked on Logan's door. The 18 year old wore a faded pink t-shirt and there was nobody that she wanted to be with then the man behind this door, her best friend, partner, her "Wolvie". They have been through a lot together and with the X-men. She hoped he was there and awake otherwise he would be cranky.

"Wolvie are you there? It's me!" she whined.

No reply. She tried again this time a little louder.

"All right guess you're not there! I need to talk to you!" she whined even louder.

She had grown up. She had changed from this mall rat into this sophisticated young woman. Her long black hair flowed freely over her shoulders; her eyes glittered with the same sparks, which earned her the nickname "his little firecracker". She had just graduated from college and was planning to get married.

"WAS! She thought." UNTIL THE STUPID JERK LEFT FOR ANOTHER WOMEN!"

She knocked a third time. Hoping he was in there. She heard the bed sheets rumple as she smiled. HE WAS IN THERE! She thought excitedly. Probably more depressed then she was. Jean and him were also planning to get married until Scott her presumed dead husband came back. Worse then any soap opera.

Logan rubbed his tired eyes and opened up the door to find his "not so little" Jubilee.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT DARLIN!" he tiredly asked "Its 12:45 IN THE FREAKIN MORNING!"

"Gosh Wolvie what a grump. I thought I might come in and cheer you up! Actually I thought both of us could use some cheering up after all both of us did just got dump..."

She never finished her sentence as he stepped away from the door and ushered her in.

"All right darlin you got me! Come on in!"

Jubilee came in and sat on his bed and recalled all those times when she came in into his room, after a nightmare, those long talks into the night until dawn, the tears on his shoulder. This was also the room that she fall in love with him although she would die before she admitted to it. She could still smell his cologn, his leather jacket, and the smell of those rancid cigars. Those smells always comforted her.

"What do ya want?" as he yawned.

"Well actually I was gonna ask you if you would like to do something crazy with me?" she teased him as she tousled his hair.

"What?" he replied.

"Well when I was in college if I had something to think about I would go on a road trip" she giggled "And I was wondering if you'd like to go with me tomorrow?"

"Look kid I appreciate it. But I just want to be alone." he quietly said.

"Well I was just asking you Wolvie! Jeeze you don't have to bite my face off! I'd really like to be with you." she fumed.

"Thanks darlin but no thanks! I just want to be alone." as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Well Wolvie if you change your mind just tell me. I'd really like to go with you. It's been forever since we've done something togather. Just think about it k?" As she walked out the door.

Jubilee smiled her smile his direction as he was shutting the door.

"I'll think about it kid." he quietly added.

"I ain't leaving without ya!" she called to him as she closed her own door."Nite Wolvie!"

"Nite Jubilee." he said with deep affection

After his door shut she smiled broadly she knew when he said, "I'll think about it," meant yes.

It was the morning rush; the whole team was at breakfast. Chairs pulled up, everyone digging in, Hank yapping on about air speed falocity, Bobby pulling pranks, Rouge and Remy playing footsies under the table, and Scott and Jean making eyes at each other. It made Jubes sick just looking at those two as she sat down at her regular seat waiting for Logan. She had hoped that he was coming down to eat. Logan had always loved Jean and it wasn't until Scott supposedly died that her and Logan became much more warmer. He was so happy! He even asked her to get married and she said yes. Jubes was more then thrilled that was until Scotty boy showed up. Jean completely forgot her engagement to Logan then had the audacity to tell him it was over! He had taken it hard and had not talked to either one of them. Logan came down stairs, his hair still wet after taking a shower, chest exposed and Jubilee couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Morning Jubes.Sleep well?" he replied." Pass the sausages will ya darlin?"

"Here ya go Wolvie!"

He ate without acognogling Jean or Scott. After breakfast Logan stopped at Jube's door.

"Jubes ya in there darlin?"

"Yeah Wolvie come on in!" she excitedly said while packing a duffel bag in a hurry.

He smiled at her." When do you wanna leave kid?"

"How about now?" she said still packing.

"Now sounds like a great time!" he smiled at her.

"I thought as much with the 2 of them all over each other." she giggled.

Logan chuckled again as he headed down to his room. Within a half an hour the two of them were packed and ready to go. They left a letter to Chuck explaining where they were going and headed down to the jeep. Jubes and him threw their stuff into the back and got in.

"Oh wait a sec! I forgot something!" she yelled

She scrambled from the back and pulled out the cowboy hat that Logan gave her. He started laughing as she put on her head.

"All right ya old Canucklehead I'm ready!" she squealed.

He gunned the engine as they drove out of the garage. A few hours on the road Logan looked over at Jubilee. She looked so beautiful in his old hat, her long hair in a braid, picking up highlights that he never noticed before, her blue eyes looked like a clear blue sky. How did she get so beautiful? He thought. She caught him staring as the wind whipped her hair.

"What?" she giggled.

"Nothin.Ya hungry?"

"Starving!"

They saw an old diner at the side of the road at a rest stop. Jubilee looked at it and bulked, and looked at him. He chuckled.

"What's your problem darlin?"

"Nothin it's just..Nothin. I guess college really did me in."

Logan groaned and said, "Don't tell me you're a vegetarian?"

Jubes laughed "No! Nothing like that, it's just that I've never been to a diner with a man before. I mean with boys..."

Logan's eyebrows shot up "Been with boys?"

Jubilee sighed "Not that way jeeze. I just meant."

"Been with boys?" Logan repeated.

"Logan!"

"Jubes!" he replied laughing." Come on darlin let's eat."

The waitress walked up to them, holding a menu for both of them. She was a blonde bombshell that Logan would turn his head.

"Hi there! What can I get for you?" she smiled.

"Yeah your phone number darlin." he smiled.

The waitress and Logan laughed as Jubilee turned away. She was getting jealous and she had to control it. He ordered a burger, fries, and a beer. The waitress now looked at Jubes as she ordered the same minus the beer. Later when the meal was eaten Jubes decided to go over to the jukebox as Logan looked at her.

"There's nothing good on this thing except country Wolvie." Jubilee whined.

"See if they have any Brooks and Dunn darlin." he chuckled.

"Are they any good?"

He smiled as he went over to her as she caught her breathe at the sight of him. He looked so good. He caught sight of a slow song as he punched the number. It was a slow song called "I DO [CHERISH YOU!) By Mark Willis as he caught her in his arms as he danced with her. After the song he didn't let go of her and smelled her as she blushed in his arms. They paid the bill and got up to the door as a huge guy blocked the way.

"Listen little girl what are you doing with this little runt?"

"Listen bub. This little lady is with me," he snarled

Jubilee grabbed his sleeve and tried to pull him away. The dude was about 7 feet tall, 250 pounds and looked a little worse for wear. The guy reeked of whiskey as he grabbed Jubilee.

"I suggest ya let the kid go. Looks like you need a lesson in how to treat women." Logan snarled.

"And how are ya planning to do that ya little midget?" the dude said.

SNICK the claws were extended as Jubes smiled.

"Maybe you like to rephrase the question bub! I'm sure my 6 little friends would love to meet ya!" Logan smiled.

The big guy stepped away. No way did he want to deal with a guy with 10-inch claws coming out of his knuckles. He smirked at the guy and escorted Jubilee out.

"Ya know Wolvie you didn't have to pop them."

"I know darlin. But I would miss the precious look on his before he wet himself." He said.

Jubilee laughed and smacked him as he gave a fake moan.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find a hotel for tonight."Jubes said.

"Yeah I'm a little tired darlin. Over on the other side there's a hotel. Ya wanna stay there?"

They went over to the hotel and got a reservation.

"Um we're gonna need 2 rooms." Logan said.

"Sorry pal. We have one room tonight with a king size bed," the clerk said

Jubes and Logan sighed.

"Guess we'll take it bub!" he sighed.

That night at the hotel Jubilee was in the bathroom as Logan was waiting inpatiently. The blow dryer was on and had been on for a half hour. He looked at the clock on the drawer.

"Come on Jubes! You've been there for a hour. Other people need to use the bathroom!" he growled.

She stormed out of the bathroom and Logan cannot help but chuckle. She had on a mud mask, her hair still wet, wrapped in a towel. Her eyes fixed on him.

"WHAT WOLVIE! HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A WOMEN IN A MUD MASK BEFORE!" she exclaimed.

"Well there's always a first time." he smiled a wolfish smile on his face.

"Gad ya think I was storming out of the bathroom nude the way you look!" she said.

You're lucky kid ya aren't. Otherwise I'd be tearing into ya he thought. Then he smiled at her "Lucky for us. You might make me blind." he joked.

"Oh,for that I outta paff you! For your information there is not once of fat on this bod." she glared at him.

"No fat huh? Then I guess that it's all your butt." he joked.

'Ya know Wolvie you're really a pain!" she smiled.

"Welcome to me without any beer." he teased.

"Well then let's fix that!"

"There's my little firecracker! But uh...Jubes you're underage. Why don't we hit the sack?"

"Ok I call dibs on the left!" she teased.

"Better yet. Why don't you take the bed? I'll take the floor." as he grabbed the remaining pillows off the bed.

"I don't bite! Geeze we're only going to be sleeping." she huffed.

It's not the sleeping darlin. I don't trust myself around ya. He thought. "Ya snore darlin!"

"I don't snore! And you'd hear it from across the room with those adorable ears of yours." she sniped.

"You take the bed! I'll take the floor.," he growled.

"Sheesh! Men!" she said and added gently "Nite Wolvie."

"Nite darlin." he said turning out the light.

The next morning Logan woke up at 5 am and Jubilee was sound asleep. He turned to the bed and watched her sleep. Why did she have to grow up and make me think like a dirty old man? Her one arm put under the pillow and the other limped over the bed and Logan wished he could get in there with her and cuddle up close beside her. The thin blanket could not hide her curves and Logan ached. DIRTY OLD MAN! He fumed at himself. STOP IT! STOP IT! Ya can't think like that! The beast growled back. Look at her. a always admired the kid! Now let's admire the women! He turned and walked outside to get some air as Jubilee opened up her eyes.

"Wolvie, what time is it?" she yawned.

"Early darlin. Go back to sleep." he whispered.

"Why? What's wrong?" she said as she came towards him and put her head on his shoulder." Sun's coming up. I haven't seen a sunrise with ya lately. It's really nice. Ya hungry?"

"Yeah.But since when are you a early bird?"

"College."

"Oh yeah college." he growled.

"So let's go see if there's any morning specials?

I'd like to be your morning special darlin. "Sure kid let's go."

"Ok Wolvie rule number one no kid!"

"Rule number two...no snoring and we'll share the bed!"

"Ok, we got a deal!"

There it's been said. They would never be the same.

"So breakfast then Logan."

"Yeah that'd be nice Jubes."He replied as the beast replied You like it when she calls you Logan. See the way she looks at you. "STOP!" he roared.

"What? Are you ok?"

"Fine darlin. Let's eat." he sighed.

The waitress looked over at them as they sat down. They ate happily and went back to the hotel room to pack up. Jubes had on a belly shirt and tight jeans as Logan looked at her as she smiled.

"Hey do you mind if I brush my teeth Logan?"

"Nope.I'm gonna brush my teeth after you." he smiled.

She walked into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, into a high pontail.came out and waited on the bed.

"Well, how do I look?''

"Ya look good girl!" and then added "Ya look beautiful"

She blushed "thanks, you never called me beautiful before."

"Maybe I should more often. I'm sorry...I better go brush my teeth...but I did mean it!"

They packed their stuff up in the back of the jeep. As they were driving as they noticed a bunch of motorcyclists in front of them. Maybe I should have brought the Harley. As a rough smile crossed his face. Jubilee had seen that smile before and it made him absolutely sexy to her.

"Whaddya thinking Logan?" she teased trying her best M imitation.

"Just thinking about how we should brought the hog." Hell the thought of her hanging around his waist made his smile even wider.

"If I didn't know better your smile says so...much"

"What does it say Darlin?" putting the emphesis on the word darlin.

She begins laughing hysterical as Logan shakes his head and starts to chuckle himself.

The laughter fades."Hey, mind if I play some tunes?"

"Nope." his smile doesn't fade." Getting a little too hot for ya Jubes?"

Nope, I can handle the heat fine you?"

"Yep.Can handle it just fine. Belive me darlin." he said wickedly.

"Ok" she replied as she turned on the radio. The song (''Who Let the Dogs Out? came on she squealed with delight "Oh my god this song is my fav it reminds me of you!"

"Uh thanks Jubes I think."

"Get back scruffy,Go Scruffy, Get back,...la la la...sing!"

"Oh it's one of your favorites huh? Don't even know the words! Besides I like your version better especially the la la la part!" as he threw his head back laughing.

It's the first time that Jubilee heard him laugh in months. Hadn't had much to laugh about I guess he thought to himself

The next song was All star by Smash Mouth as Jubes started wiggling in the seat.

He snarled "Oh great...let me guess one of your favs too. Who are they? Smashing Pumpkins Mouth...I'm guessing.

"It's Smash Mouth god Wolvie, hey we've been driving for hours now I'm starving! You?"

"No actually I'm not. But I guess we can strophe where are we anyway?"

"God Wolvie, wait a sec I'll check the map ahh...Wolvie the map's not helping we're sortta lost!"

"Ok.We've been on several missions where we had no maps darlin and we got out alright. This time..."

"WOLVIE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! EVER SEEN DELIVERANCE?"

"Darlin, Wait a minute! Did ya hear that? It sounded like that song Dueling Banjos! Oh God they're coming to get us!"

"Oh my god, Oh my god!"

Logan pulled over and got out pulling the map behind him as Jubilee hypervantilated. He shook his head looking at her. She wasn't the same Jubes.She had gotten scared of everything...of course her and him went through some life altering events her with Zero Tolerance and him through Weapon X.They shared something that Kitty and him never could.

"Calm down darlin." he said soothing her hair." I ain't gonna let anything happen to ya.I promise."

"Pretty stupid, I know I'm sorry!" She said as she put her head on his shoulders.

He tilted her head up to his and saw those beautiful pools of blue fill up as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"It's ok pum'kin ain't gonna let anybody hurt ya again." he straightened his shoulders pushed out his barrel chest and looked at the map." So do we want to get out of this place, or are we gonna let the things that torture us get the better of us?"

She thought to herself That kiss,Oh god it was incredible. Did he realize what he just did? Did he mean to or was he just caught up in the moment? I can't even think straight!

"Jubes? Earth to Jubilee? Ya there kid?" Logan said but he knew the minute he kissed her, her eyes became even more beautiful and he realized he was falling for her...HARD!

"I'm here just thinking,um...

"You ok? I didn't scare ya did I? It's not like...nothin."

"What were you gonna say?"

"Well it definitely wasn't a pity kiss...What I'm trying to say to ya Jubes It's been a year since you came back from college I've noticed how much I missed ya...almost too much! Kitty was getting on my nerves with her husband trouble with Petey and I was so absorbed with Jean that I forgot someone... you. It's just that I've noticed you weren't that little girl anymore!" He couldn't believe he was babbaling on like Beast does with Trish. Him the mighty Wolverine falling for a 18 year old girl. Christ he was old enough to be a great grandfather. He remembered something he always felt so young with her." I missed us Jubes."

She took a deep breath." Me too!" teasing him "So you noticed I'm not so little anymore?"

Logan heaved a deep sigh and didn't answere. His heart was in his throat he just looked at Jubilee and said to her ever so gently." Let's take it one step at a time Jubes.Ok?"

"Ok, let's get outta here." she said holding back her emotions.

"Let's do this. First of all you stay here. I'm gonna scout around..."

"You're gonna leave me in the middle of nowhere!" she cried.

"Well you're big girl now. Ya don't need the old canucklehead protecting ya.," he said as he lit up a cigar.

"I guess little old me can manage but, please don't be long ok?" P "I won't be." he promised.

He walked into the woods to find out any kind of road signs, anything to show them where they were. Jubilee in a nervous habit of hers stuck a piece of gum and popped it insesively. He came back and got into the jeep.

"Well ya gettin in darlin?" he smiled at her.

"Where are we Wolvie?"

"Georgia. Not exactly where I wanted to be but we're here."

Jubilee jumped in as Logan started the engine as he looked at her. He wondered what had happened to her and her fiancé. Logan never met the guy she said his name was Daniel Reed. If he ever met this guy Logan would kill him. After all he did take care of her since she was 12.Jubes said he was good looking, smart, and very much in love with her that was until she found him in bed with another women. Poor Jubilee, when she came home that night she sat on his bed and cried all night. It made Logan madder then hell in fact he wanted to get that kid into the danger room with him just for one moment! His face was stone cold as all his face muscles tensed. Jubilee touched his shoulder as he relaxed.

"Wolvie? Are you all right? You're not thinking of Jean are ya?" she whispered.

"Yeah darlin," he lied." I can't keep my mind off of her!" he smiled a tired smile "Actually I was thinking about your fiancé."

"Daniel? Why would you be thinking of him?" she wondered.

"I'm just mad at him Jubes! I just wish I met the guy..." he sighed.

"Why?"

"So I could get him in the danger room and show him..."

Jubilee finished his sentence "A world of hurt." and sighed.

"Yeah." his breath came in short bursts.

"That's how I feel about Jean, I don't think she knows how much she hurt you.," she whispered.

"I feel the same way about Daniel. Listen Jubes I know we've been through a lot. You were there for me when Mariko and Silver fox died darlin, you were also cared for me when my adamantium was ripped out, you rescued me so often."

"It's the same way you did for me Wolvie." she held his hand tightly.

"But not enough darlin wasn't there for ya when Bastion got hold of ya! The bastard! You needed me and I wasn't there for ya because I was too freakin stubborn!" he hit the wheel in anger.

"Logan, calm down!" she whispered, "We're for each other that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right darlin." he sighed then he smiled then turned on the radio.

Guess the conversation is closed. Jubilee thought and looked at the road silently. The radio blared as Logan looked over at it with irritation and shut it off. They both sat there in silence as the miles rolled by. I wonder if she would like to go up to my cabin with me. Better not think about it. He frowned at the thought. Both of them were silent for hours, which was very odd for Jubilee to do. They passed several hotels and Jubilee noticed it. Where are we going? She wondered.

"Jubilee?" he whispered.

"Hmm." she said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere just off the beaten path with me?" he said quietly.

"Sure where?" she grinned.

"I'm getting tired of sleeping in hotels so I was thinking if you wouldn't be totally "freaked" if you'd like to drive a few more hours and go to a campground with me? I have a tent in the back. I even brought two sleeping bags!"

"Sure I'd love to!" she said.

"Why don't you sleep I'll take care of the rest." he said as she shook her head and started to doze off.

The next few hours went by slowly as Jubilee was asleep and Logan had no one to talk to. It was the first time in the two days that he had peace and quiet and he didn't like it. He liked hearing her chatter endlessly he hated the silence. He hated to think about what he was getting away from. Oh Jean darlin why did he have to come back? I was so blasted happy! So were you I think. At least I was. I was only gone for two days I had to do something up north and when I came back there was nothing I wanted to do then to climb back into your arms until I saw him in my place. I'll never forget it 'Hi Logan. You thought I was dead well I'm back and I'm taking back my wife!' You didn't even tell him Red did ya? Now I'm on this road trip with Jubes and falling hard for her! Oh Jean I miss you! I will always love ya darlin but there's someone else taking your place and I don't know how long I can keep her at bay...not that I want to. With that he turned on the radio real low so as not to wake her and turned it quickly off it was playing 'I would do anything for love (but I won't do that) by Meatloaf the song that she chose for the bride and groom song. There was a little campground off the side of the road as he pulled off, set up the tent, rolled out the sleeping bags and woke up Jubilee.

"Hey Jubes we're here." as he brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Wolvie? What time is it?" as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"8 in the evening." he chuckled." I set up the tent so you can just snuggle into your sleeping bag. You'll be as snug as a bug in a rug."

''Great," she yawned," I'm so tired, you coming to bed?"

"How forward of you J! I'm impressed you actually know how to get a man to come into bed.," he teased." However there are two sleeping bags darlin."

''Yeah but it wouldn't be so bad if we did share them?'' Jubilee teased him.

"Yeah but if I didn't know better I'd think you have a little more then a crush on me. I set up a fire and I got sores that have your name on It." he apologized.

Crush? You have no idea Wolvie! "Let's eat those smores k!''

"You're avoiding me darlin. Why? Are you so scared of me? Afraid that I may be too rough for ya darlin?" he whispered in her ear seductively.

''No, I just I...'' she stammered.

"Ya got feelings for me? That's alright so do I...Like I said darlin, let's just take it one step at a time... I lo..Let's eat."

''Ok, sounds good."

"Yeah." he sighed.

After the steaks and smores Logan looked at her in the firelight as she shivered. He walked over to her and put his leather jacket around her shoulders. She looked so beautiful in the light. He wanted to go over to her and kiss her again, to take her into his arms, to hold her close to him, sleep with her, make love to her, and just let the animal devour her from head to foot. She had seen that animal and took him in her arms and held him close.

Jubilee looks at him."So, what are you thinking about?"


End file.
